ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Costumes
There are a number of costumes for Ryu to wear. Ninja Gaiden *Shinobi Shozoku-Purple Hayabusa ninja suit. Usable in chapter 1 & 2. *Legendary Black Falcon-A modern ninja suit. Usable in the rest of the chapter starts from Chapter 3. *Fiend-Legendary Black Falcon except Ryu's skin is blue & his eyes are red. Usable only in chapter 15. *Ninja of the Future-Futuristic ninja costume, usable after complete the game on any difficulty.Usable only by selecting and holding the Plasma Saber Mk II Ninja Gaiden Black *Legendary Black Falcon - Ryu's new default. *Comic custom (Dark Dragon Skin)- A red and black costume with spike like markings and protrusions. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Red scarf- A red scarfed Ryu that resembles the jaguar costume. It is unlocked by beating Hard. *DOA Throwback- A costume from Dead or Alive-Unlocked by beating Eternal Legends on Mission Mode. *Original blue ninja costume- A basic ninja uniform that's blue that Ryu Hayabusa wears in the original 3 games. It Is unlocked by beating Very hard. Ninja Gaiden II *Legendary Black Falcon - Ryu's new default. *Dark Blood - The Falcon in a blood red, unlocked by beating Acolyte. *Type 20 - Falcon in green camoflauge, unlocked by beating Warrior. *Black Jaguar - Falcon with a jaguar pattern, unlocked by beating Mentor. *Tribal Spirit - Falcon in a sleek gold, unlocked by beating Master Ninja. *Biometal - A crude metal enhanced suit with five color sets, DLC for 200MS Points. *Fiend Hayabusa - Ryu as a fiend with five color sets, DLC for 200MS Points. *Shadow Stalker - A mask resembling a demon with a classic ninja's gi with five color sets, DLC for 200MS Points. Ninja Gaiden Sigma *Legendary Black Falcon - Ryu's new default. *Classic - The original costume from the first 3 games. It is unlocked by beating Normal. *Dark Dragon Skin - A costume resembling Ashtar. It is unlocked by beating Hard. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon - Ryu's new default. New color schemes cannot be unlocked. *Dark Dragon Skin - The costume which resemble Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiend. * Fiend Hayabusa - Unlocked by beating Acolyte or Warrior, additional colors were removed. *Sigma 2 Hayabusa - A Gamestop pre-order special, a white version of the silver Legendary Black Falcon with minor changes including samurai shoulder pads.And also red circle *Classic Ryu - Ryu's classic blue outfit returns from Sigma 1, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. *Choun Shiryu - Ryu dressed as Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors 6, with the Legendary Falcon headpiece. Momiji *Shrine Maiden - Momiji's Default. *White Ninja Suit - Momiji's Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword costume, without the ninja mask. *Happi - Japanese Festival Outfit. Ayane *Revealing Ninja Outfit - Ayane's Default. *Ninja Suit with Hood - Ayane's Ninja Gaiden/Black/Sigma outfit. Rachel *Lether Suit - Rachel's Default. Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus Ryu *Legendary Black Falcon - Ryu's new default, Hayabusa Ninja Suit and Original Fiend Costume only availble when select this costume. *Legendary Ninja (Classic Ryu): Ryu's classic blue outfit, a remastered version of his 2D outfit. *Doppelganger (Dark Dragon Skin): The costume which resemble Ashtar and the Doppelganger Fiend. *The Grip of Murder: Ryu's Ninja Gaiden 3 Costume. Rachel *Leather Suit: Rachel's default. *Formal Attire: Rachel with a red suit. *Biker: Rachel wearing a blazer and a short skirt and glasses. Trivia *The original form of the fiend costume is which the Legendary Black Falcon costume, except that Ryu's skin was blue and his eyes are red. *The Dark Dragon Skin has 2 alternative names: Ashtar Costume or Doppelganger Costume, due to the headpiece resemble Ashtar's and the Doppelganger Fiends usually take this form to fight Ryu. Category:World of Ninja Gaiden